


Unexpected Guest

by cryingoverfiction



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Stephanie Brown's daughter - Freeform, TimSteph, domestic timsteph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The child Stephanie Brown gave up at the age of 16 has returned with the wish to know her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with Timsteph and I just really want Steph to reconnect with her child and I have want to Tim to treat them like his own and gah! This fic was written at 1am so please be nice. Enjoy!

Tim walked into the apartment, dumped his briefcase, and groaned as he flopped on the couch. He'd had an awful day at work. There had been crisis after crisis, but Bruce was off in the Bahamas, and Dick had been meetings all day. Given that Damian was 17 and still focusing on school, Tim had to deal with it all himself. He had the apartment to himself, because his girlfriend Stephanie had gone out for coffee with Barbara and Cass. 

He switched on the tv and lay out in the couch, not bothering to change into something more comfortable. He was falling asleep through an episode of how to get away murder when there was a loud knock on the door. Tim sat up and went to the door. He looked through the peep hole, grip tight on his staff. Through the glass he saw a young woman with blonde hair. He let go of his staff and opened the door. 

"May I help you?" He asked. 

"Uh, does Stephanie Brown live here?" The girl asked, clearly distressed. 

"Who wants to know?" 

"I'm Isobel. Isobel Whitman" she said. Whitman. He recognised the name, he'd done some pretty intensive research into the family.  
"I'm Stephanie Brown's daughter" she continued. Tim opened the door more and motioned for her to come in. 

"This is nice. I'm sorry to barge in like this" 

"It's no trouble really. My name is Tim and I'm Stephanie's boyfriend. Steph isn't here at the moment. Did you want some tea or anything while you wait?" Tim asked her, slightly freaked out by how much she looked like her mother. She was nearly a spitting image of Stephanie. 

"Chamomile would be fantastic actually" she said, looking at the many photos of Tim and Stephanie from over the years. Tim started to prepare the tea. 

"You've been with her a long time. Are you my father?" She asked. Tim choked on his water. He set the glass down and coughed. 

"No. I had only known Steph a short while when she found out she was pregnant. Although, if she had kept you, I would've raised you as my own" Tim said, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed. 

"Why didn't she keep me?" 

"That's not for me to answer" he said softly, and she nodded. 

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked. 

"Down the hall and the last door on your left" he said and she smiled before turning down the hall. Tim let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had never expected Stephanie's child to track them down. He grabbed his phone and dialled his girlfriends number. He got no answer. He called Barbara instead. She answered on the first ring. 

"Tim? Everything alright?" She asked. 

"Not really. Are you still with Steph? May I speak to her" he asked and he heard the phone be handed over. 

"Tim, honey, I'm sorry my phone died earlier and-" 

"Never mind that, you need to get home, now! I- she just turned up and I can't handle this-" Tim was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door closing. 

"Just hurry up and get home. This is important. I love you" he said and hung up. Isobel emerged from the hallway. 

"Was that Stephanie?" She asked. 

"Yeah. She should be home soon. Sit. Your tea is ready" he said and poured the tea into a mug for her. She sat at the round table in the dining room. 

"So, um, how old are you now?" He asked. 

"I'm 16" she said. 

"Still in school? Have you got plans for after?" He asked. 

"I go to Metropolis academy and I plan to go to Princeton to study business management." 

"Impressive. Why Princeton?" 

"My dad went there. Well my adoptive dad" 

"What brings you here today, Isobel?" He asked, trying not to sound too rude. 

"I- my parents got into a car accident last month, and I tried to give my mom a blood transfusion because I'm B+ and she's A. They um- they didn't make it." She paused to compose herself. 

"I'm really sorry to hear that" Tim sympathised. 

"My dad was O- so I went through my dads study and found the adoption papers. the only next of kin I had was my aunt, but she was in the car too and she'll never walk again" Tim was painfully reminded of Dick's backstory. 

"Because of the adoption, Stephanie wasn't allowed to be contacted as my next of kin and they were going to make me a warden of the state, but I read in the papers that Steph could take custody of me if I reached out first" 

"Smart kid. Listen, I just want to warn you, this may not work out as easily as you want it to-" Tim was cut off by the door opening. 

"Tim? Are you okay? What's going...on?" Stephanie appeared frantic but nearly lost her balance when she saw Isobel. She gripped the counter for support, and Tim was by her side at an instant. 

"It's you" she said softly. Isobel was standing now, but didn't move. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm Isobel, I'm your daught-" before Isobel could finish Stephanie walked over and hugged her. 

"I always wondered if you were okay, who you turned out to be, if you were happy. Are you happy? Are you alright? Is everything okay with school?" 

"Steph" Tim sighed and separated them, handing Isobel a glass of water. 

"Oh I'm sorry! This is just- god I don't know" 

"No it's alright. I came here for a reason" Isobel started. "I was hoping that you could take me in. My adoptive parents were killed in a car accident in metropolis last month and they're trying to make me a ward of the state, but I still have family, don't I?" Stephanie looked over at Tim, who simply nodded. She turned her gaze back to Isobel and composed herself. 

"You will always be welcome here Isobel. I know I haven't earned the title but I'm your mother, and I won't leave you with nothing. The guest bedroom can be yours" Stephanie smiled. 

"You really mean that? Oh thank you so much!" She grinned and hugged Stephanie, before heading out to the balcony to make a phone call. 

"This is the right thing, yeah?" Steph asked. 

"Stephanie, you've always wanted to know her, I know that you never really wanted to give her up, and now she's asking you to welcome her with open arms, and you did. Of course this the right thing." Tim said caressing her cheek. 

"And this isn't going to put you out? I know you've been stressed at work lately and-" 

"Steph, the promise I made you 16 years ago, the one where I said I'd be with through anything? It still stands. It will always stand" he said and softly kissed her. 

"What would I ever do without you?" She said 

"It doesn't matter. You'll never be without me. I love you" 

"I love you too" 

The day Isobel left for college, it felt like she'd been apart of their lives for a lot longer than two years.


End file.
